The creation of new value using so-called big data analysis has come to be regarded as important in recent years. Big data is huge amounts of data related to the social infrastructure, and, for example, refers to data related to social networking services, finance, medicine, transportation, and so forth. The problem with big data analysis stems from the huge amounts of data and the diversity of types of data. That is, the increasing cost of storing data and the complexity of data management have become problems to the progress of big data analysis.
A storage system is a platform for securely storing and managing data generated on a daily basis by companies and so forth. The storage system has earned an important position in the information systems that are introduced into companies and the like.
In recent years, a unified storage system has also come to be known. The unified storage system supports a plurality of types of host interface protocols for storing and managing block data and file data in an integrated fashion (Patent Literature 1). As one method for realizing a unified storage system, a mode for allowing a plurality of operating systems (OS) to coexist inside a storage system, wherein each OS provides host interface protocol processing, and data is stored in an integrated fashion in a storage apparatus inside the storage system is conceivable.
Although not prior art related to a unified storage system, a technique for specifying one of a plurality of virtual machines that exist on a hypervisor as a virtual machine for outputting a dump and allowing the dump to be outputted is also known (Patent Literature 2).